Desktop computers are normally heavy comparing to notebook (also called laptop or mobile) computers. A desktop computer typically includes a separate display unit or monitor connected to a system or base unit via a display cable. Notebook computers on the other hand are typically light and compact and are becoming more popular in recent years. One advantage of notebook computers is their ease of mobility. The lighter weight and the compact size together with the long battery life have made the use of notebook computers more commonplace. Although the light weight and the dependency on battery life mean that the notebook computers may not be equipped with as many features as their larger desktop siblings, the processing power of the notebook computers is becoming increasingly faster.
As the processing power of the desktop and the notebook computers increases, more advanced applications may become available. These more advanced applications may utilize different components, interfaces, etc. to improve user experience and productivity. Some examples of applications may include video conferencing applications, video phone applications, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications, image and voice recognition applications, etc. To support these applications, some of the issues that may need to be addressed by computer manufacturers include thermal management, battery life, form factor, etc.